IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-17
Ghostbusters 2-17 is the seventeenth issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. It is the fifth issue of the Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary 8-issue maxi-event, "MASS HYSTERIA!" Plot New York's unknown dead are buried on Hart Island... and their spirits are about to be stirred, raised and conscripted into an army with but one purpose: raising chaos on the streets of Manhattan. The second half of Mass Hysteria! begins here in our celebration of 30 years of Ghostbusters! Previews World Issue #17 Cast Part Five The Island and Dr. Stantz Ray Stantz Ray's Spirit Guide Gozer Peter Venkman Ghost Smashers Dani Shpak Lou Kamaka Jenny Moran Winston Zeddemore Chicago Ghostbusters Rookie Ron Alexander Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Kylie Griffin Dana Barrett Louis Tully Egon Spengler Ivo Shandor Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Necrotic Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Janine Melnitz Scoleri Brothers Vigo Hart Island Ghosts Cemetery Crawler Idulnas Terror Dogs Vinz Clortho Zuul Terror Birds Mot Aetil Equipment Part Five The Island and Dr. Stantz Proton Pack Particle Thrower Slime Blower Marine Ecto-8 Ecto Goggles Proton Pack/Realistic Version Boson Caster Aura Video-Analyzer Compact Pack Melanie's Proton Pistol Titanic P.K.E. Meter Miniature Slime Blower Arm Mounted Proton Pack Trap Tobin's Spirit Guide Environmental Part Five The Island and Dr. Stantz Psychomagnotheric Slime Items Part Five The Island and Dr. Stantz Blody Chomp Bar The Twinkie The Atlantic Monthly Locations Part Five The Island and Dr. Stantz Hart Island Firehouse Development On January 30, 2014, Tristan Jones posted a work in progress of his subscription cover for Issue #17. Tristan Jones instagram 1/30/14 On February 20, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a preview of a cover for Issue #17 and hinted 'the Ghostbusters find themselves on Hart Island, and in big trouble.' Dan Schoening deviantArt 2/20/14 On April 16, 2014, Dan Schoening praised the Issue #17 script and used the hashtag "thehammer" Dapperpomade Tweet 4/16/14 On May 9, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a sketch of Kylie Griffin from a page he was working on. Dapperpomade Tweet 5/9/14 On June 17, 2014, in an interview, Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening hinted Vigo and the Scoleri Brothers would appear in Issue #17. A preview of the first five pages of the issue was also included. Comic Vine Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening Interview 6/17/14 On June 24, 2014, a cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted. Issue #17 preview via Comic Book Resources 6/24/14 On July 24, 2014, Luis Antonio Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 7, 12, and 16. Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #17 page 7 7/24/14 Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #17 page 12 7/24/14 Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #17 page 16 7/24/14 Trivia *The Diamond order code is APR140337. *Page 1 **In the vision, Ray is wearing the outfit he wore in the first movie when Dana Barrett comes to the Firehouse. **Gozer briefly assumes the appearance of Ray's Spirit Guide then its first form in the first movie. *Page 2 **The four Ghost Smashers "reunite". They last appeared together in Volume 1 Issue #15. **Jenny, Lou, and Dani are wearing charcoal jumpsuits modified with the Ghost Smashers logo for the arm patch and their name tags reflect the logo's color motif *Page 3 **Dani mentions Blood Rain, Tiamat, and Vigo. **Lou mentions Blues artist Robert Johnson and alludes to his Cross Road Blues album. As part of the Johnson mythology, he supposedly sold his soul to the Devil for his musical talent. **Ron is once again wearing Chevy Chase's "Yes, it's my real name" T-shirt **Ron is credited with suggesting bringing in Jenny, Lou, and Dani. Previously, Ray made a similar suggestion in Volume 2 Issue #9 but was denied by Walter Peck. *Page 4 **Louis is wearing the skull cap Ray wore in Ghostbusters II in Chapter 14, when Peter told Ray about the Bathtub full of slime that tried to grab Oscar. *Page 5 **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is on panel 2 on the screen right of Winston. **The Stay Puft Marshmallows sign from the first movie is still on the building by the Firehouse. **On Egon and Kylie's clipboards are pages from the script of the first movie. *Page 6 **The Vacuum Polarization Rings from Ghostbusters: Legion are in the room behind Egon and Kylie. **Behind the rings is the 'The Brain' chart from Egon's laboratory, nearest the two way mirror, in the Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research in Ghostbusters II. **Behind Kylie is the Dimensionometer from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage" **Near the Dimensionometer is the Ghostbusters II version the the Ghost in a Can drink. **The computer screen is the Tobin's Spirit Guide search page seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "I Am the City" *Page 7 **Gozer takes on the appearance of Ivo Shandor. ***This design is an unused concept from the first movie - a form of Gozer was to have taken on, to be portrayed by Paul Reubens, a kindly looking man in a nondescript suit and tie. ***Originally, the design was considered for Idulnas in Volume 1 of the ongoing series and some sketches were done by Dan Schoening. *Page 8 **Ray's lines appear to be a spin on his speech to Gozer in the first movie **The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man briefly appears as well as his necrotic counterpart from the Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #2. **Stay Puft also takes on a form when he was set on fire in the first movie *Page 10 **On the shelf is, again, a box with a label for Yuppie Water from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Short Stuff" **Also on the shelf again are some Slime Blower guns **On the cabinet is a Kenner's Ecto-Plazm. **Next to the Ecto-Plazm is the Milton Bradley Real Ghostbusters Board Game **Under the board game is The Real Ghostbusters: Pinball Game *Page 11 **Once again, part of the Dimensional Inverter is on the bottom shelf **On the right side is the Indian Earth Spirit computer image from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Follow That Hearse" **By the computer is the Basic English sign, once again, from Stripes **Under the sign are two Ghostbusters II video tapes **By Egon is a Mood Slime canister from Ghostbusters II **Left of the microscope is a photo of Kylie's Great Grandma Rose. **Also left of Kylie are the Runes of Kahlil from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Casting the Runes" **In front of Kylie is a pack of Tarot Cards, a nod to a scene from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Infernal Machine" **In front of Kylie is her Great Grandma Rose's glasses **Also in front of Kylie is her journal from Extreme Ghostbusters, destroyed in the episode "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" **In the third panel, on the computer screen by Dana's shoulder is a screen from the computerized Tobin's Spirit Guide in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Not Now, Slimer!" **Louis offers Dana some Cheese-Its, popularized in the first movie. **Near Hart Island is the Titanic, seen in Ghostbusters II. **Peter declares he hates the Bronx more than the Queens ***Hart Island is considered the eastern most part of the Bronx ***This line appears to be a callback to Volume 1 Issue #2, page 8, when Peter reiterates he hates working in Queens. *Page 12 **Peter alludes to Judge Wexler from Ghostbusters II. **The Scoleri Brothers officially debut in the ongoing comic. **The four ghosts near Vigo are from the purple Ecto-Plazm from Kenner *Page 13 **Melanie sports the Proton Pistol from Extreme Ghostbusters. **Melanie alludes to Scooby Doo. **The close up of Vigo's demonic face is reminiscent of a scene from Ghostbusters II right before Vigo possesses Ray. **Vigo uses one of his nicknames, the Sorrow of Moldavia **Vigo refers to Peter as "The Vandal". Previously, in Volume 1 Issue #14, there was a crude stick drawing of cat on the Vigo painting. *Page 14 **Peter exclaims "Daaah!" like in the first movie when he tries to collect Ectoplasm left by the Library ghost. *Page 15 **In the upper right corner is the Stylized version of the Cemetery Crawler, in the form before it is shot at. *Page 17 **Gozer is, for the first time, joined by his three minions. **Gozer reminds Ray of his role as the Selector which was revealed in the first arc of Volume 1. *Page 18 **There are 1.5 Twinkies on the table Egon is working at. **Egon uses the Miniature Slime Blower from Volume 2 Issue #10. *Page 20 **Egon's foot locker is based on the Harold Ramis tribute Dan Schoening and Luis Delgado presented online earlier this year. ***Picture of Ghostbusters II logo ***Framed The Atlantic Monthly from first movie ***Cheese-Its from first movie ***Chomp bar ***Slinkie, mentioned in second movie ***Trap ***Mood Slime jar ***P.K.E. Meter ***Annotated Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Blocked by a word balloon, Twinkies ***Picture of Icon Ghost **On top of the foot lockers are ***The box of contaminated suits from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Citizen Ghost" ***The Real Ghostbusters: Play Shaving Kit ***A dinosaur toy box referencing the surnames of Ghostbusters Wiki administrator mrmichaelt and Jesse Sosa, character artist from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. ***A Kenner Ecto-1 box ***Extra Firehouse light covers ****The positioning appears to be a nod to the first movie, seen in Chapter 21: Out of Biz when Janine is pouring coffee and Walter Peck returns to shut down the Containment Unit. **To the right, in the box by the stairs is a copy of the 1986 West End Games RPG "Ghostbusters: Hot Rods of the Gods" *Page 22-23 **The two page spread is the Harold Ramis tribute done by Timothy Lin. *On April 2, 2015, during Ernie Hudson's appearance on The Today Show, the regular cover of Volume 2 Issue #17 appeared in the prize basket at the end of the segment. Today Show 4/2/15 Ernie Hudson *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, the third image is from Volume 2 Issue #17, page 16 panel 3, during the Hart Island battle against Vigo. Abby Yates appears in place of Ray just before he entered another trance state. References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersVol2Issue17CoverAPreview.jpg|Regular Cover Preview GhostbustersIDWV2Issue17SubCover.jpg|Subscription Cover, Angry Birds Month GhostbustersIDWV2Issue17CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersIDWV2Issue17Credits.jpg|Credits Page TodayShowApril22015.jpg|As seen on Today Show 4/2/15 Vol2Issue17IDW101Issue6.jpg|Homage seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 Category:IDW Contents